C'est magique !
by The French Padfoot
Summary: Une mère saura toujours comment faire rêver son enfant... *histoire finie, complète, achieved, prologue et note aux lecteurs à la fin ajoutés* Bonne lecture
1. Prologue

Prologue

Un jour, dans le grenier très bordélique qu'est mon cerveau, un tout petit enfant est entré avec sa maman, qui le faisait rire avec de faux tours de magie. Alors, comme Harry Potter quitte rarement mon esprit, je me suis dit immédiatement "Oui, mais, chez les sorciers ?" et mon Esprit Créatif s'est mis en route.


	2. la beauté de l'illusion

Mme Thomas était terrifiée. Depuis des années, elle était terrifiée. Ce soir-là, comme chaque soir, elle fit plusieurs fois le tour de la maison pour s'assurer que toutes les portes et toutes les fenêtres étaient correctement fermées. Tout en sachant que ça ne "les" arrêterait pas. "Ils" arriveraient toujours à passer.

Son mari avait disparu depuis longtemps. Elle ne savait même pas s'il était vivant ou mort. C'était un sorcier. De cela, au moins, elle était sûre, ou presque. Cela paraissait si loin qu'elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé les quelques années qu'ils avaient pu passer ensemble. Mais non, Dean était là pour prouver qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Et elle l'avait vu faire des choses… des choses magiques. Seulement voilà… dans son monde, les sorciers étaient en guerre. En guerre contre une abomination tellement profonde que même M. Thomas, un homme courageux, n'osait pas en prononcer le nom.

Et le soir où il était parti… elle n'avait pas compris absolument tout ce qui se passait, mais elle savait qu'il exerçait un rôle actif dans cette guerre. Et elle n'avait aucun autre contact dans le monde sorcier. Personne à qui elle pouvait demander des nouvelles, nulle part où chercher… c'était comme si le monde sorcier n'existait plus pour elle. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, la guerre faisait encore rage.

Une fois qu'elle eut vérifié que la maison était bien close, elle monta à l'étage et jeta un coup d'œil silencieux dans la chambre de Dean.

Le petit garçon de cinq ans était allongé bien sagement dans son lit, mais il avait les yeux grand ouverts. Mme Thomas entra complètement dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit.

- Tu ne dors pas, chéri ?

- J'y arrive pas !

La jeune femme sourit en regardant Dean serrer son lapin en peluche dans ses bras et faire une moue déterminée.

- Lis-moi une histoire ! exigea-t-il.

- Je t'en ai déjà lu une, mon amour, tu en auras une autre demain soir.

- S'il-te-plaît !!!

Mme Thomas était rarement insensible au ton suppliant de son fils, mais elle n'allait certainement ressortir le livre d'images ce soir-là. Au lieu de ça, elle sortit une pièce de sa poche et sourit à l'expression intriguée de son fils.

- Regarde la pièce, Dean, regarde-la bien, d'accord ? Elle est dans ma main, tu vois ? Mais si je ferme ma main, et que je dis une formule… _Desaparecio_ ! J'ouvre ma main, et… la voilà partie !

- Oh ! Comment t'as fait ?

Elle eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire à la stupéfaction de l'enfant. C'était un truc que son père lui avait appris, et qu'elle avait agrémenté d'une formule qu'elle avait entendue de son mari.

- C'est magique !

- Mais… mais… elle est où, la pièce ?

- Ah ! C'est une bonne question ! La pièce va où elle a envie d'aller. Mais j'ai une petite idée d'où elle est maintenant…

Elle tendit la main pour aller "chercher" la pièce dans la nuque de son fils. Eberlué, le petit Dean se passa plusieurs fois la main dans le cou sans quitter la pièce des yeux, et finit par se retourner pour inspecter son oreiller. Elle éclata de rire.

- Refais-le, Maman ! Encore une fois, s'il-te-plaît !!!

- Non. Je le referais demain si tu dors bien sagement ce soir.

Aussitôt, il se ressaisit de son lapin, et se fourra les couvertures sous le menton en fermant les yeux bien fort.

- Je dors.

A nouveau, elle rit, puis éteignit la petite lampe de chevet et se leva pour sortir.

- Maman ?

Elle se retourna, la poignée de la porte à la main.

- Tu es magique, Maman !

Et il s'endormit du sommeil rapide et profond dont seuls les petits enfants ont le secret.

- Pas moi, murmura rêveusement Mme Thomas. Mais toi, oui, sûrement.

Elle sortit et ferma la porte, débattant intérieurement, comme de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, si elle aurait un jour le courage de lui parler de son père.


	3. la beauté de l'inconnu

Narcissa soupira profondément devant l'expression bornée de son fils. Draco se tenait assis bien droit dans son lit, les draps rejetés rageusement à l'autre bout, les bras croisés sur sa petite poitrine, et le menton levé, avec une expression hautaine mal placée sur le visage d'un enfant de cinq ans.

Il était neuf heures, le soir, et, à cette heure-là, tous les petits garçons, même les Malefoy, devaient être au lit et dormir.

Mais Draco s'obstinait. Il refusait que sa mère le borde, ou même qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras pour le bercer.

- Tu ne veux pas que je te lise une histoire, mon chéri ?

- Nan ! Je veux pas dormir !

En désespoir de cause, elle sortit sa baguette et commença à créer des formes brillantes dans les airs : une baguette magique, un balai, un château.

- Oh, regarde, mon amour !

Draco lança un coup d'œil intéressé, puis rapidement blasé, et même dédaigneux.

- C'est même pas beau !

Il fit un geste de la main exaspéré à travers les formes fictives dans l'air, les dispersant comme des volutes de fumée scintillantes. Narcissa soupira à nouveau. Lucius avait fait de son fils un enfant gâté et vicieux.

Mais il lui restait peut-être un atout. Un souvenir d'une de ses amies d'enfance, qui était fille de moldus. Elle sortit rapidement pour aller chercher l'objet, et revint le poser devant le jeune Malefoy, qui, malgré toutes ses simagrées, ne put s'empêcher de demander.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

En fait, Narcissa ne savait pas trop elle-même ce que c'était. On aurait dit de ces choses qui donnent de la lumière aux Moldus, entouré d'un cube aux motifs étranges. Et bien sûr, avec un fil – une prise – qui dépassait à un bout. Narcissa ensorcela la prise et l'appareil se mit à diffuser une douce lumière qui projetait les motifs sur les murs autour d'eux en tournoyant lentement. Il y avait aussi de la musique, celle d'une comptine que la jeune femme se rappelait vaguement de son enfance.

Draco restait pétrifié à regarder la veilleuse, la touchant doucement de tous les côtés.

- C'est pas de la magie ? demanda-t-il finalement sans détacher ses yeux de l'appareil.

- Non. C'est électrique.

- Elétique ?

- Electrique.

- E-lec-tri-que. Electrique. C'est beau.

Narcissa sourit. Elle prit doucement la veilleuse des mains de son fils et, sans l'éteindre, la posa sur la table de nuit. Draco s'était mis à observer les lumières sur le mur, et ne se débattit pas lorsque sa mère l'allongea doucement et ramena les draps sur lui. Déjà, ses yeux se fermaient malgré lui. Il murmura cependant quelques mots avant de s'endormir complètement.

- Maman ? Tu es belle comme Electrique.

Elle finit de border Draco et sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Bien sûr, la veilleuse ne durerait pas longtemps. Lucius ne lui pardonnerait jamais ça, et quand Draco allait apprendre que ce merveilleux appareil était d'origine moldue…

Mais pour que son fils continue à la regarder comme ça, elle pourrait braver Lucius jusqu'en enfer.

**Notes aux Lecteurs**

Tout d'abord, un grand, grand, grand, grand merci ! pour toutes vos reviews ! J'adore les reviews, c'est un baume au cœur, même si je déteste les demander… magnifique cadeau.

Seulement… ça me déchire le cœur de lire "continue", "fais-en d'autres", parce qu'aussi loin que je peux voir, il n'y en aura pas d'autres dans cette série "C'est magique !". Rien d'autre que les deux chapitres qui suivent.

Mon but n'est pas de visiter les nuits d'enfance de chacun des personnages HP, je voulais simplement faire la différence entre les sorciers et les moldus, le choix des personnages impliqués étant tout à fait arbitraire… (et je voyais mal Pétunia essayer de faire rire Harry…)

Voilà pourquoi ça n'ira pas plus loin…  
Mais les bonnes choses, c'est comme les bonbons… le premier est absolument délicieux, le suivant est génial, le troisième est bon, mais au bout du paquet… ça commencer à bien faire…


End file.
